Justice League: Civil War
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: This is what I think would happen if the DC Universe did a civil war like in the Marvel Universe. I hope you enjoy it. Leave Comments. Tell me what you think
1. Prolouge

_I decided to do a DC universe version of civil war. I got the idea from seeing how Marvel civil war went. This one is not connected with the other comics. This is something I thought up; and I'm certain many people thought of it too. This is the prologue; this will tell you how this one started. I will work on other chapters as soon as possible. Also, i think you all know this by now: The names of any politicians I have in here are made up. Not connected with our politics._

On August 17, 2014, The government has been debating on a new bill: The Superhuman Registration Act. The events that caused this event were: The recent destruction caused by the Secret Society of villains. The Justice League managed to stop their plans of destroying the different monuments in Washington DC. However, many homes were destroyed by the fighting. The second catalyst was the assassination of Senator William Jones; he was one of the politicians that introduced the Superhuman Registration act. His assailant is unknown. Third, gangs started appearing around the world. These gangs were worshipers of the many heros around the world; however, they started killing criminals and causing property damage to many businesses and homes. And Finally, the Joker's last scheme. He placed a bomb in Gotham that was set to explode. The Outsiders caught wind of this and went to stop him. As soon as they arrived, the Joker had hostages with him. As valiant as the fought, the hostages were killed. The bomb that the Joker had was set off for some unknown reason. The explosion killed the Joker, Katana, Geo-Force, and Halo. The blast destroyed half of downtown Gotham.

After these events, the American people wanted the registration act to go through. The act was passed with the help of Senator James "HawkStorm" Fredericks, a retired general. He went to see Superman and get his support for this. Superman, reluctant at first, decided to side with him. Batman, on the other hand, went into hiding after the bill was passed. He announced that he and his allies were going to fight the registration movement. This split the superhero community in half, some sided with Superman, while other sided with Batman. Who's side are you on?


	2. The sides

This is the list of heros(and a few villains) who I have put for the respective sides. I picked them based on their personality, type, and a little comic book knowledge that I know for certain ones. I may update more to this list depending on how far I get with this. Tell me what who you think should be on this list and I will look into it.

Anti Reg:

Batman

Robin(Tim Drake)

Nightwing(Dick Grayson)

Batgirl(Barbara Gordon)

Black Canary

Green Arrow

Huntress

The Question( Sees the Registration act as a conspiracy by a higher power

Red Arrow( Hate Authority)

Supergirl(Thinks her cousin is being used. Think the act is unfair)

Superboy

Wildcat

Static

Catwoman( For her love of Batman)

Black Lightning( Seeing the Act as another form of Jim Crow for superheros

Beast Boy

Batwoman

Creeper

Pro Reg:

Superman

The Flash(Barry Allen)(Stress of child coming. Does not want to fight government on this)

Captain Marvel(Follows adults example, still to naive)

Mister Terrific

Booster Gold(In order to gain fame from it)

Captain Atom

Cyborg

Kid Flash

Blue Beetle(Jaime Reyes)( Fears his powers might go out of control if not watched carefully)

Power Girl

Amanda Waller

The Suicide Squad(Under fear that the implants in their brains will kill them)

Plastic Man

Stargirl

S.T.R.I.P.E

Rick Flagg Jr

Hawkman

Hawkgirl

Fire

Ice

Metamorpho(feels guilty for what happened in Gotham; joins in order to atone)

Mr. Freeze(hired by the government in exchange for funding his research to save his wife)

Deathstroke( hired by the government)

FireStorm

Neutral:

Martian Manhunter( Does not want to fight his friends; leaves earth)

Miss Martian( Does not want to fight friends; leaves earth

Green Lantern( Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner) (The Green lantern Corp forbids it.)

Dr. Fate

Wonder Woman( Has problems in Themascara that require her attention. Thinks both sides are ridiculous)

Red Tornado

Aquaman( Has problems to deal with in Atlantis)

Wonder Girl(Loyalty to Wonder Woman)

Donna Troy(Loyalty to Wonder Woman)

Raven(has gone missing)

James Gordon( because of his position in Gotham police department)

Aqualad( loyalty to Aquaman)

Lex Luthor( Missing)


	3. Superman's Reluctance

Superman's POV

I have always done my best to protect this planet: Earth. It became my home since my home planets destruction. I have done all I can to honor the legacy of my home planet and the ideals that my father stood for. Now I have been given a difficult choice: The Superhuman Registration Act. Senator James came to me while I was dealing with an incident involving Lexcorp. It seems they were shipping weapons to different parts of the world. These weapons were illegal and considered an act of treason if sold to any foreign country. I stopped them with the help Mr. Terrific and Flash. It turns out the weapons were indeed Lexcorp, however, the people working on this said they had no idea that the weapons were illegal nor did they know that the containers had weapons. I tried to confront Lex about this, but he wasn't there. According to his secretary, Lex left the country 2 months ago. He didn't say a word to anyone about where he was going. Afterwards, I let the police handle the investigation while I talked with Senator James.

The Senator asked for my assistance with rallying heroes to join his cause. He thought the face of the Justice League would help the public see that the registration act would help the public feel safe and give heroes increased accountability and trust. I wasn't sure if i should join him or not. I have always used my powers to help the entire world, not just the US. II feared that registering my identity would only hinder my duties as Superman. I asked him to give me until tomorrow and I would tell him my decision.

Lois and I talked about it at home. She says I should do what I feel is right. No matter what I do, she would support me. I told her that I was mainly fearing for her safety. She said that she could take care of herself, and know that I cannot be there all the time. Before we went to sleep, I did an X-ray of Lois; she was pregnant. I figured she didn't know or she was waiting to surprise me. I thought it over for a while and decided what to do.

I meet the Senator at the White House the next morning. I told him that I would be the face of the Registration movement. I managed to convince Flash, Captain Marvel, Mr. Terrific, and Cyborg to come with me to the signing of the act. Together we revealed our identities to the world together.

At first, I didn't want to get involved with this. However, I have a responsibility to the people and their best interest. I have to show them that they do not have to fear us. I have a responsibility to protect Lois and our unborn child. I am Superman. My name is Clark Kent. The Leader of the Superhuman Registration Team.


	4. Batman Rebels

Batman's POV

Gotham City, my city has been damaged by the hands of my worse enemy. Now he is finally gone and so are my fellow Outsiders. I helped train them to be protectors of Gotham in the event I was not there for it. Now they are dead. I will miss(the members of the Outsiders that died) them. However, I will not miss the Joker. But something about this doesn't sit right to me. The bomb may have gone off, but according to my investigation Joker did not set off the bomb at all. And even if he did, he would have made a spectacle about it. At first I thought this was an imposter Joker, but the DNA does not lie; and I could tell that it wasn't a clone either. Something tells me there's something wrong with this whole thing.

I went back to the Batcave to continue my investigation with the evidence that I managed to collect. It turns out that the bomb was not set off by the Joker. It turns out the bomb was set off by a gun shot of some sort. And the bomb was from the Department of Defense.

While I was still looking over the evidence, I saw the news on the monitor; It was Superman, Flash, Captain Marvel, Mr. Terrific, and Cyborg. They were with Senator James. It turns out that they have sided with the Senator on his registration act. I don't know what they are thinking. Why would they think revealing their identities would help make things safe for anyone.

I got a call from Superman asking me to join them; I told him no. I do not see why we would need to register identities with the government and be treated like criminals. I told him what I found about the explosion that happened in Gotham and he just said to ignore it. Even though aid was being provided toward the people of Gotham, I had to join them in signing the document. I told him, the government cannot be trusted with the evidence. Also, I do not trust them with my identity. I told them that if they are planning to do this then leave me out of it. Superman said if I did not comply then I would be arrested. I shut off the Bat-Computer after hearing that.

I made plans for fighting back. I had to destroy the Bat-Cave in order to make sure they would not track me down here again. I called Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Green Arrow, and Black Canary for aid. They all agree that the registration is wrong and it will not help keep the public safe. We agreed to fight this act while at the same time figure out who is the mastermind behind the explosion in Gotham.


	5. The Superhuman Registration Act

_This is what the Superhuman registration Act would require for superheroes. I thought i give an idea what the heroes were signing. I don't really know how bills a written, so bare with me._

The SRA requires that all superheroes to sign in their real identities to the government. They are asked to give them their names, occupation, gender, race, etc. They are not required to say their names to the public unless it is absolutely necessary or if they are ordered to by any form of political power within the White House. Superheroes are allowed to continue their duties as long as they have signed the registration act. If called by any political power from the white house to help with any problems concerning anything that is a threat to America, they must respond to the call immediately. They will not be asked to fight any of the other nations; that can be done by their own free will. If any superhero is not registered with the government, then they must bring them into custody; anyone aiding the unregistered heroes will be placed in prison. You will not be asked to reveal any names of any unregistered superheroes. You will be asked to attend government training in order to better understand your powers, abilities, and learn how to use them it the right situation. Heros are not required to kill anyone.

I(insert your superhero name), hereby promise to uphold all these rules and regulations set by the government. I will follow their orders and serve when called upon. I am a hero, but I am also a protector of the people. I will follow their will and protect and serve them to the best of my abilities.

Sign your real name and superhero name at the bottom


	6. The Titans are no more

Nightwing's POV

The Superhuman Registration Act has now been signed into law. Now, everyone who calls themselves a superhero must register their identity with the government. The Titans are no exception. I have always followed the code of justice that Batman showed me in my days as Robin; now they are trying to control the way of justice. I got a call from Batman asking for my help. He explained that the Registration Act may be a front for something bigger; possibly something to do with someone controlling the Act behind the scenes. He does not think the Senator is behind it, but someone may be controlling him and he does not know it. Knowing Batman for so long, I have come to learn: he is 95% right. I agreed to help him and I would get as many of my allies as I could.

Later this afternoon, I managed to get Beast Boy, Robin, Bumblebee, Terra, Argent, Mas y Menos, and Hotspot to come with me. Luckily, most of them believed that the Act was not fair or unnecessary. I contacted Batman telling him that we would meet him in the "location where I first began. Before we could leave, Cyborg walked into the tower.

I wasn't expecting to see Cyborg here, but at the same time I knew why he came here. He came here asking us to sign the registration act; he even brought the paperwork. I considered this a threat; but Cyborg tried to convince us otherwise. He said that the only way for the people to trust superheroes, especially the Titans, we must register our identities. It would be the only way to regain their trust. I tried telling him that this might be a government plot to turn the public opinion of superheroes against them. He said that was impossible; he checked the government database and their was no way that the bomb belonged to the government. He even hacked the mainframe to make sure that their was no one trying to block him or manipulate the information. I tried to counter with saying that the act is just a way to turn us into thugs for the government. He gave me one last chance for us to register. I threw one of my smoke pellets and we managed to escape.

We used a secret cave that only I knew about. We followed it to the exit; however, Kid Flash, Jericho, Starfire, and Pantha. Kid asked us to surrender; we said no. As much as it pained us, we began to fight our former comrades. We had the numbers advantage at first; but when we managed to break through, their was an army outside the tower. They had the entire place surrounded. Terra volunteered to be a distraction while we escaped; i was reluctant about this at first, but knew it was the only way. She used her powers to create a massive earthquake. e used the opportunity to escape, but decided to split up. Before I escaped, I saw how Terra managed to fight off the soldiers. Then I saw how Pantha and Starfire were fighting her off. I wanted to help her, but I knew that she would not want all of us to get captured.

After a week, I meet everyone at the rendezvous point; the location was the circus that I lived with as a kid. I was the first to arrive. Then Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Robin, and Argent managed to make it; Beast Boy said that Mas y Menos, Hotspot, and Terra were all captured. Batman arrived at our location. I told him what happened. He said as soon as we find out where they are keeping our allies, we will rescue them. He asked me if we knew of anymore Titans that were captured. All I told him was this: The Titans are no more.


	7. A boy in a man's body

SHAZAM's POV

Ever since the SRA was signed, I've had to give up my secret identity. I figured the government know what's best, so I might as well follow it. Its the law and I have to follow it. Also, Superman signed the document; I have always been a fan of Superman's example. Even if its unfair right now, I have to follow his example.

While I was on patrol, I noticed that people were cheering for me. I saw them waving at me saying: thank you for registering for us. They were giving me the same admiration like they would Superman. When I became a hero, I wanted to help people, do good, be the hero of the people. If it means that I have to give up my identity to the government, so be it.

The first day of the SRA training session was simple enough. All it was telling us how to act in certain situations when confronted with a criminals. We were given instruction on what to do when saving a persons life. All this was basically a form of advance lifeguard, police, and medical training for us heroes. At first I thought this was a way to control us, but I think the SRA is now a good just a shame that the others, such as Batman, do not see it.

After I left the training session, I saw an explosion in the city. I decided to go check it out. The explosion was caused by demons from the underworld; Blue Devil was using his powers to fight back, but at the same time he was causing so much destruction. I could see that people were afraid of him, the damage that he was causing; I even heard someone in the crowd saying it's Downtown Gotham all over again. I had to stop him from causing so much destruction.

When he finished the last of the demons, I went to him. I told him that he should have been careful when fighting in this area. He brushed it off saying, I was fighting back, keeping them safe. I rebuffed saying that he was causing destruction to property and let civilians get injured. I asked him to come with me, since he was an unregistered hero. But her spit in my face calling me a government dog. He even went as far to blow up a car in front of me, saying it was collateral damage. I told him to stop it right now or I will be forced to arrest you. He said to me, go to hell; he then punched me in the face.

We began to fight in the streets. I had to make sure that people would not get hurt, so I had to take most of his punches. As soon as the people evacuated, I decided to fight back. I took this into the air to prevent anymore damage to the surrounding area. I was having difficulties fighting him at first, but I managed to fight back. I then grabbed him and called out my magic word: SHAZAM. I made sure to it him with it. I called out the name multiple times in order to make sure it damaged him enough to knock him out.

I brought him down to the ground and when I arrived the SRA squad was in the area. They were a division of soldiers that are trained to fight and arrest unregistered superheroes. I told him to get him medical attention first and then take him into custody. With the fighting over, the people began to cheer for me. They saw me as a hero. Some even said that they trusted me again. It was a leap, but I knew that if this was going to work I had to take the next step. I called out my magic word: SHAZAM. I revealed myself to the people who I really was. My name is Billy Batson. I have been SHAZAM for 2 years now. I am here to protect you all on your behalf.


	8. Static Shocked

Static's POV

Ever since the registration act was passed into law, I've barely been able to go out on patrol anymore. Most of the big time superheroes have either sided with the government like Superman or joined the resistance movement with Batman. Lately, I have been hearing people say at school: Did Static join Superman, Did he join Batman, Did he give up being a hero like some of the others, What are his intentions?

When I got home, I saw my pops watching the news. It was talking about the heroes that have joined the registration team; it even showed images of heroes who defied the act and are being arrested. I asked my pops what he thought about all of this. He said: a heroes duty is to the people, but it also has to be to himself. I may not be like those other heroes who sided with the government or are hiding from them, but I do know that both sides are not in the wrong completely. It has to depend on who they are trying to protect or what they should be protecting. Once he/she has made that choice, then people can decide if he/she is a hero or not.

The next morning, I decided to head out for a walk. Suddenly, I heard an explosion coming from the downtown area. I ran to see what was going on. It was Major Force, Captain Atom, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomerang; they were all chasing after Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Gear. They were fighting in the streets trying to avoid capture. I knew that the government was using heroes but I didn't know they had villains on their side like this. And the worst thing about it is they are causing the most damage. I knew I could not let this stand.

I got dressed in my costume and went out to help. I managed to stun Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang. I asked Captain Atom to stop messing up my home. He said that these unregistered heroes have to be taken in for violating the law and for causing damage to all the property in Dakota. I said, from what I can tell you're causing all the damage. Major Force said, they are unregistered heroes that need to be taken in; if you don't get out our way, then we will arrest you too. Before I could say anything, Major Force tried to blast me but Gear managed to block it with one of his devices. Major Force still continued to fight back, but luckily I did too. I used my electric powers to use every visible metal object I could find and wrapped him in metal. Black Canary got close to him and used her sonic screech to knock him out.

Before Captain Atom could do anything, a group of people came by and started throwing garbage at him. They were all saying: you destroyed my house, you almost put me in the hospital, you're not our heroes. Captain Atom grabbed his team and flyed away. Then all the people surrounded me and the others cheering for us. I guess there are people who still think I'm a hero. Green Arrow said thanks for the assist. He offered me a chance to join Batman in fighting the registration act. With the support of the people here in Dakota, I said yes. I knew that even if there are people who think badly of me right now, I could prove them wrong. I can show them that I can be a hero in my own way.


	9. SRA UN Confrence

_I wrote this chapter since it may have cause a little confusion about the SRA in my story and how it affects certain heroes. I hope this clarifies any confusion. This will have something important in it._

Snapper Carr: Good evening ladies and gentlemen; I'm Snapper Carr reporting to you live at the UN. Today I will be covering the UN conference on the SRA. Other countries have been worried about the act ever since it was passed into law. They all believe that the US will now use these heroes to fight against them and take their countries down when they feel like it. Some are even saying that any superhero that is in their countries will cause an act of war. Today we will be hearing from Senator James about this. He has been given the go ahead to speak to the members of the UN in order to clarify this situation. Here he is Senator James Fredricks.

James Fredricks: Good evening members of the UN. I am here to speak to you regarding the SRA that was passed into law a few weeks ago. Many of you think that the US is going to use them to harm your nations and their best interest. I am here to give you my word that the SRA is an American affair. The act is for heroes that are currently living in the US. Any costumed hero that is in any of your foreign countries will not make us attack you or force you to hand him or her over to the US. If you want us to take them out of your country then we will help you but only with your permission. The US signed the SRA to give the American people a peace of mind in order for them to feel safe when they are around; I am sure some of you would feel the same. I would also like to announce that this law only affects active superheroes; any retired or inactive heroes will not be arrested or treated as criminals. (Superman, Flash, SHAZAM, Power Girl, and Booster Gold all walk in) These heroes are here to protect us from the dangers that our world is facing. I am here to tell you all to trust us and trust them. They are here to help anytime that you all need it. If any of you wish to talk to me about having any of them help capture any unregistered heroes or dangerous villains then they will help you. I give you the Justice League of the World.

Snapper Carr: Well you heard it folks. The SRA is an American affair. This will not affect any other nations that have heroes in their nations. If any of them cause any trouble in any nations, then we will help you stop them. Ladies and Gentlemen this is Snapper Carr. Good Night!

(In an secret location)

Amanda Waller: Major Flagg!

Rick Flagg Junior: Yes, ma'am!

Amanda Waller: I'm sending you and the Suicide Squad. We are going to capture these unregistered heroes.

Rick Flagg Jr: I thought we weren't sending any heroes into foreign countries.

Amanda Waller: We aren't sending any heroes. The Suicide Squad is made up of criminals that I can explode with a push of a button. They will go in and capture them at all cost. If they fail, you will detonate their explosive chips that are located in their brains; do it at your own discretion.

Rick Flagg JR: Yes ma'am. (He walks into the briefing room where the squad is. The members are Deadshot, Black Spider, Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Clock King, and Riddler) We have our mission. I want all of you ready in 4 hours.

Harley Quinn: YAHTZEE!


	10. Suicide Mission

_I haven't gotten any complaints about this yet, but just to make sure there are no future ones: I will do my best to describe action scenes. However, some of them will have to be made up in your own heads. I just want to be clear about that. And just so you know, heroes and villains are going to die. I will determine which ones based on how I feel._

(In a submarine)

Rick Flag: Vixen, B'wana Beast, and Animal Man. These are the heroes that you will be targeting in Kenya. They were originally there to help stop poachers from killing of wildlife; but ever since the SRA has been put in place they have been living there. It is currently unknown if they even know about the SRA or if they are trying to avoid it by staying here. Your mission is to find out. Once you do you are to either capture them or kill them if they resist.

Deadshot: Sounds great and all, but didn't you government people say you wouldn't do anything to invade any countries to capture any heroes there.

Rick Flag: The heroes won't be going. You are not heroes; therefore, you can go in without causing an international incident. And besides, the Senator does not speak for Checkmate. He does not know anything about this.

Deathstroke: So you want us all to go there and capture them and make it look like an simple act of evil. Nice!

Rick Flag: If all of you had payed any attention to your assignments then you would know that not all of you will be going after them. Half of you will be causing an attack in another part of Africa: Egypt. You will be sent to assassinate a wealthy businessman named Miriam Jones; that assignment will belong to Deathstroke and Harley Quinn. The rest of you will go after the unregistered heroes.

Harley Quinn: Hey, I have a question. Won't they think that this a plot by the US since the people saw me in Dakota? I mean that could have been put on every blog in the world.

Rick Flagg: Thats why I had the Riddler and Clock King erase any traces of that. Only the people of Dakota know. And they made it impossible to spread and erased any recorded proof. You have your assignments. I will be watching you.

Rick Flag's POV

I can't believe that I have to watch these criminals. When I signed up to join the army, i had every intention to follow in my father's footsteps. He was a real hero who sacrificed his life to protect the American way of life. He always made sure that every mission that he lead would lead to success. I intend to do the same. I may not like working with these criminals and I wish I could blow up their heads right now; but I have my orders from Waller, and I intend to follow them.

While the distraction in Egypt was going as planned, the mission in Kenya was only working at 75% success rate. They managed to stun Animal Man, but they are having trouble with Vixen and B'wana Beast. So far Black Spider manages to restrain them at first, but they manage to use their animal powers to break them. They managed to overpower Riddler, not that I am surprised; yet he managed to leave his cane in the ground before that. Deadshot kept blasting them and managed to hit them, but B'wana Beast Chimeras manage to fight back for them. They managed to take down the rest of the squad. Then suddenly, Riddler's staff opend. He told the heroes: Riddle me this! What is something that is old but can return. What is water when it is hard. Put those two together and what do you get. Before the two heroes could answer, the staff hit Vixen and B'wana Beast; they were both frozen solid. This made extraction easy; however, Animal Man woke up. He tried to free them, but Deadshot managed to shoot him in the head before he could try.

With the operation complete, I ordered them to return back to me. We managed to successfully capture B'wana Beast and Vixen. Animal Man was the only casualty; Waller wanted me to bring him back so none of the heroes or civilians suspected anything. The two fugitive heroes were taken to a special prison; even I don't know where it is. Amanda Waller and General Eiling greeted me on a job well done. They would call me once my next assignment was ready.


	11. I am a Amazon

Wonder Woman's POV

Themyscira! Homeland of the Amazons; my home. I have returned here in order to help my home once again. My mother has fallen ill to a strange sickness; it is not lethal, but I fear for her health. I think someone is trying to make sure that Themyscira is without a leadr; part of me thinks this is a plot by someone within Man's world or a plot devised by Ares to destroy us.

While I watch over my mother, I still think about what has been happening to my friends. They have all been divided by their ideals and what they think will help the world. I cannot help one if it means I have to turn against the other. I think it is foolish to have us divided. We were a team dedicated to help the entire world; now we are fighting amongst ourselves. While some have either given up the fight or left the earth; I am no different. However, I must remain strong for my fellow Amazons. They will need me if something happens to my mother.

However, I must remain vigilant as well. When I arrived back home a few days later, one of the Fates came to me with a vision of the future. She did not explain much, but she said: A shadow is looming with in. Someone with a false mask use the fighting to destroy us. Should he succeed then the world will be covered in blood. All I can tell from this is someone is trying to manipulate us in order to fight each other.

In order to make sure this prophecy does not come true, I called upon my friends Steve Trevor and Aquaman. We would watch over events that were unfolding and prepare for them should we be needed again. Steve has told me about that they won't be forcing any country to hand over any superheroes that have fled to foreign lands; however, he asked me to keep a look out. He has a friend in Checkmate that said they have captured Vixen and B'Wana Beast they even killed Animal man. The killers were the Suicide Squad. Aquaman has not received any pressure from the UN or US about registration, but he is keeping an eye out. Steve told me all the information he could about Senator James. He was a soldier who was part of a Black Ops division. He was good with a rifle before he his hands were injured during an operation. He seem clean, but he promised to watch out for him.

As I broke communication from them, I thought to myself: If someone is manipulating us from the sidelines, who could it be? Lex, Darkseid,Circe, Ares, or Brainiac? Even so, I will be ready. I will fight this enemy to my last breath, for I am an Amazon.


	12. Super Family Feud

Supergirl's POV

The SRA has been a law for 4 months now. While it has helped changed some of the public's opinion about us, it still feels wrong. I mean why are our friends getting arrested if they do not register. Why do we need to register? What are you thinking Kal? Ever since I saw him sign the paperwork, I feel that he had to sign his own soul. He says that he is doing this to help please the people, but who does this really help. They are basically trying to own him and he does not even know it. I have always used my powers for good, but I will not be used to fight the battles that they tell me too. I have to fight this; i have to side with Batman. That may mean I have to fight my own cousin. But if its the only way to show him that he is being used so be it.

(In Metropolis)

(Superboy is saving a kid from getting run over by an oncoming car. He gives the girl back to her mother. Just then Power Girl flies in front of him)

Power Girl: It's good to see you Superboy.

Superboy: Where are they?

Power Girl: Can we talk about this somewhere else.

(They both fly into the sky away from the people)

Superboy: Where are they? Where are the rest of the Titans?

Power Girl: I don't know right now, but they will be released once they sign the paperwork and register, just like you should.

Superboy: Why should I? Does this mean that my friends will get released? Will registering bring the people of Gotham back? I won't become the government's tool Power Girl. They're basically treating us like criminals and turning you guys into thugs.

Power Girl: Many of us were reluctant to sign the document, but we have to think of the people. Now please come with me or I will have to take you by force.

Superboy: You can try.

(Superboy uses his super breath to blow her away. He tried flying away, but Power Girl followed him and tackled him. They crashed into an abandoned field where they both continued to fight. They were almost evenly matched, but Power Girl had the upper hand on him. Then suddenly Supergirl and punched back.)

Supergirl: You ok Kon-El

Superboy: Yeah! Thanks!

Supergirl: No problem! We need to stall her for a few minutes.

Power Girl: You need to surrender!

Supergirl: Or what?

(Supergirl uses her laser vision on Power Girl. It manages to injure her, but she fight back. The two exchange punches and are evenly matched. Supergirl then uses her freeze breath on her once she falls to the ground. She meets back with Superboy; then suddenly Superman arrives)

Superman: You two need to calm down.

Supergirl: Kal, look at yourself. You've become nothing more than a puppet. You gave up your whole life in order to do their bidding.

Superman: It was a tough choice, but I had to side with them on this. The people need to know that we are their friends not their enemies. You two have realize that what you are doing is wrong.

Superboy: You're the one who needs to know what you're doing is wrong. You turned our friends against us and took over Titans tower with an army and arrested my friends.

Superman: I'm sorry! I'm doing what I can to make sure that they are being treated fairly; but right now you two need to come with us.

Supergirl: We won't! I thought I could convince you to join us, but I guess Batman was right. Good-bye Kal! I guess from this point on we are enemies.

(The two were teleported away by Batman)

Power Girl: Man, that was hard to break out of. Did you manage to convince them.

Superman: No! I guess this means we will have to hunt them down. Let's head back Power Girl.


	13. Cold Cold Soul

Mr. Freeze POV

Nora, my dear Nora. Everything that I do is for you alone. I hope to free you from this prison and give you the life that you deserved. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you can live in this world free from the sickness that ails you even work for Checkmate. They have hired me to help them with creating weapons for them, in return they will fund my research for your cure. I know that you would not want me to create weapons that could be used to hurt people, but it is the only way to help you. They are the only ones left that will fund my research. I assure you that all of this will be worth it once you are free again.

(Waller and Eiling walk into his lab)

Waller: How is your wife doing Victor?

Mr. Freeze: Don't get friendly with me Waller. I know you are only here to check on my progress with my weapons. I can assure you that they are on schedule. How did the Riddler enjoy my Ice age bomb?

Waller: He loved it and so do I. This will make capturing the unregistered heroes easier.

General Eiling: That being said, how goes project AMAZO suit.

Mr. Freeze: You almost as me the impossible.

General Eiling: What!?

Mr. Freeze: Allow me to explain. Creating the suit that you want and in the form that you like is easy. However, the problem lies within the end result. When you plan to make these suits piloted by humans it will last for only a few minutes or hours.

Waller: What do you mean?

Mr. Freeze: The human brain. When the information that they have on any given superhero is sent to their brain, the information will overload. They won't be able to handle the incoming information that will allow them to adapt to any hero or villain that you like

General Eiling: What if we took the human out?

Waller: We can't do that Eiling, we don't want another AMAZO out there reeking havoc like the last one. For the time being, I want you to continue work on the suits. We will have someone else work on finding out a way to handle the excess knowledge. We leave you know. And Victor, I don't want any screw ups or any ideas of betrayal. If you do..

Mr: Freeze: I know.

I will have to continue working for these ingrates for a while. It will only be until I can free you my dear Nora. I know my soul may be cold by creating weapons that could ultimately end with a bad result, I will do whatever it takes to free you from this cold hell that you have been living in.


	14. Booster Gold Christmas

(location: Metropolis City Mall)

Booster Gold: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Booster Gold. Hero of the SRA. I'm here to tell you that you can count on me. Ever since I signed the SRA paperwork, I have been given your permission to help save the world. I am here to promote my new toy line of Booster Gold toys. They will be perfect for your holiday needs.

Blue Beetle: Hey Booster, will you focus for a bit. We need to make sure that the lead that we got from that source is true.

Booster Gold: Yeah, I know but still like seeing my toyline get out there. Ever since the SRA passed to law, I've become as popular as Superman.

Blue Beetle: Just make sure that you focus on the objective. We have to be on the look out for Toyman. The scarab hasn't picked up on anything.

Booster Gold: Well as long as he hasn't done anything I can watch as my toys are walking in the building….. and carrying that bag of money?

( An explosion occurs inside the malls)

Toyman: Happy holidays everybody. It's Toyman and my Booster Gold toys here to steal your christmas

Booster Gold: Hey he's tampering with my toys.

Blue Beetle: Well lets stop him.

(Booster Gold and Blue Beetle fly down there and start evacuating people first. The robots start blasting stores and shops all over the place. Luckily, no one is getting hurt. Toyman is blasting places up with a toy gun that is shooting real ammunition.)

Toyman: Well if isn't Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. Did you come here to stop my holiday shopping? Well that's no fun.

Blue Beetle: Surrender!

Toyman: Where's the fun in that? Why don't you try my new toys that I modified.

(They toys start flying towards Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. They both use their powers and blast at them with all their might.)

Booster Gold: Hey make sure that you try and save the Booster Toys. I need them to sold for everyone to have a Booster Gold Christmas.

Blue Beetle: Why don't we focus on stopping them from destroying the place first.

(They continue fighting the toys and they manage to destroy them all)

Toyman: Stay back, this thing is full of acid.

(Booster Gold Blast the gun. The police arrive and they take Toyman into custody)

Booster Gold: No need to thank us ladies and gentlemen. I, Booster Gold, and my pal Blue Beetle are here to help. And we want to wish you a merry christmas and happy new year. And remember to have a Booster Gold action figure in your stockings kids.

Civilian 1: How can we have anything in our stockings after all the damage that's happened.

Civilian 2: Yeah! You all didn't stop him quick enough

Civilian 3: Is this what the SRA heroes really do, allow destruction and slow down on stopping the one causing it

Blue Beetle: People please, we were only focusing in making sure you are all safe.

Civilian 4: Safe! What about my store. How am i suppose to pay for my kids presents now.

Booster Gold: Which have a Booster Gold toy in them, right?

(The civilians start shouting and they begin throwing garbage. They kept yelling at them about not being quick enough.)

Civilian 1: You SRA heroes aren't the heroes we knew.

Civilian 2: You haven't changed a bit.

Civilian 3: What was the point of the SRA if you all wont get the job done.

(Booster Gold and Blue Beetle fly away from the crowd)

Booster Gold: Well I guess we won't be having a Booster Gold Christmas

(A can hit him in the head)


	15. A dead man found

Green Arrow's POV

Well, its that time of the year; the holiday season. But we have to spend the season patrolling Gotham. Black Canary and I are looking for my old partner Speedy or Arsenal as he calls himself these day. When we called him a few days ago, he was reluctant to join us because he did not want to listen to anymore authority figures, but he eventually agreed after we told him of our plan to infiltrate the Watchtower and take it back for ourselves. We were scheduled to meet him in a secret location that we called, the day Batman begins; we didn't mention the name in the event there was someone listening in on us. I asked Canary if she wanted to go to a fancy restaurant after this. Like always, she said we had to focus on getting the job done first then we could talk about dinner. Well I figured that we could relax a little since there are people rallying behind us now. They believe that the SRA is outdated and its no longer necessary. I already can't wait to hear the day that they repeal it.

When we arrived at the designated location, we saw Arsenal fighting was appeared to be guys in Lexco gear. He was fighting them off with his mechanical arm. He seemed to have it under control, but I decided to hit them with my arrows to back him up; i used the boxing glove arrows. We fought them off with all our resolve. Canary basically used her martial arts expertise to fight them off. We managed to knockout them all out.

Arsenal was a little ticked off that we helped him; he said that he had it all under control. I mocked him a bit like old time when he was Speedy. He told us that he saw the goons here the moment he arrived. HE heard them say that they finished the mission that they were assigned. However, he heard them report to T.O Morrow. Which was odd; T.O Morrow was supposed to be on Stryker's Island; he was arrested for his attempt to create artificial life in the form of another Red Tornado. He was stopped by the JL, before we all split up since the SRA was signed.

We did some investigating to see if they had left anything around here; such as a secret base or any weapons stashes just to be safe. We searched high and low and found nothing. Then I walked up to a garbage can and found a hand in it. I called Arsenal and Black Canary over. When I grabbed the hand out, it turned out to be a whole body. The body was dead and the dead man was The Question. Someone has murdered The Question (Charles Victor Szasz aka Vic Sage). Arsenal noticed a journal on the inside of his pockets. We grabbed it and then we contacted Batman. He ordered us to head back. I knew that fighting the SRA would be serious, but I never guessed that it would take the life of one our own like this.


	16. Question's Journal

This story takes place across the time of civil war has been running. II skipped around like this to make it feel more real and

Question's Journal August 17th 2014

The SRA was being put up for debate. It would require us heroes to register our real id's with the government. The very idea to me is ridiculous. Ever since the Justice League's last battle with the Society of villains, politicians are now starting worry about property damage caused by our actions.

Question's Journal August 25th 2014

Senator William Jones was assassinated. He was on his way to see his family, but a gunshot to his head ultimately killed him. He along with Senator James Fredricks were one of the senators to introduce the SRA. Even though none of the members of the JL were present at the time or place, many thought it was one of them who killed him. Its funny how easy public opinion turns against us so easily. The flames were fueled when that lying SOB G. Gordon Godfrey start his smear campaign against us on his tv show; I thought people stopped listening to him already.

Question's Journal September 1st 2014

Another gang that worships the JL were arrested. These idiotic thugs go around killing criminals in the name of the Justice League. They think they are doing good, but they're basically guys with guns playing dress up.

Question's Journal September 16th 2014

The Joker had hostages and planned to detonate a bomb in Downtown Gotham. The Outsiders went in to stop them. When they arrived, they were too late to save the hostages. They fought the Joker and his goons; then suddenly the bomb that he had exploded killing him and few members of the Outsider along with him. The blast killed hundreds of people. With this being the last straw, the SRA would be passed.

Question's Journal September 20th 2014

I was investigating the explosion in my apartment. I was watching how Superman and a few members of the Justice League were agreeing to sign the SRA paperwork. It filled me with disgust seeing them do this; how could the mighty Superman give in so easily. I got a call from Batman asking if I was investigating the explosion. I told him yes and I explained my findings to him. It turns out the bomb the Joker had was set off by a gunshot, not the Joker's detonator. Another thing that we found out was the bomb that he had came from the Department of Defense. He asked me to investigate further.

Question's Journal October 1st 2014

I have been following leads that might have something to do with the SRA and the explosion in Downtown Gotham. So far I have found nothing that can connect the two together. Most of my leads have been either false or they were nothing to begin with. Luckily I managed to get a solid lead. An employee of Lexco was walking the streets late at night; I began to interrogate him once we were in an abandoned location. He told me that he works in the weapons division of Lexco. I asked him what was Luthor planning; he told me that this was not an order from Luthor; the man he was working for was T.O Morrow

Question's Journal October 15th 2014

I've been looking everywhere to find T.O Morrow's location, but he is no where to be found. I tried every form of tracking him down, but it is almost like he vanished off the face of the earth. my guess is Checkmate might have him. I will have to wait until I find another lead before I can do anything else.

Question's Journal October 31st 2014

It's Halloween night. While I was still investigating, I managed to stop Scarecrow's plot to gas the Gotham Halloween party with fear gas; I had help from Black Lightning, Huntress, and Creeper. His goons were easy to take down. When we faced Scarecrow, he used his gas on us. Luckily Creeper managed to ignore it because of his already warped mind. We gave him to the police and he was sent to Arkham Asylum. This action managed to get more people to believe that the SRA is not needed. When we were giving Scarecrow's equipment to the police, I noticed something about the canisters and tech he was using. This all belonged to the Department of Defense and Checkmate.

Question's Journal November 11th 2014

I managed to get a lead again; this time it was at a Checkmate facility. It was located in New York. I disguised myself as an employee to get inside the facility. I broke into one of there rooms and began to hack their files. When I managed to crack them, I found something interesting. It turns out that people who were funding Senator James campaign were members of Checkmate. Also, they had the one person that they forced to help with the campaign: G. Gordon Godfrey.

Question's Journal November 20th 2014

It took a while, but I managed to track him down. I disguised myself as a taxi driver in order to lure him to me. I forced him to tell me what he knew. He said Checkmate forced him to fund the senators campaign. He did not want to do it because he knew the SRA would ruin him; it would cause the people to trust heroes more and thus ruining his show. I tired to ask him what he knew about Checkmate's connection with the Joker's plot, but a gunshot was fired at him in his head; it killed him in an instant. I tried to follow the assassin, but he/she got away. However, he did manage to drop something: a Lexco keycard, Level 5 access. This card could be used in one of Lexco building in Gotham. I had to head there; they may have the answers that we need.

Question's Journal December 15th 2014

After investigating the building and helping Batman with other affairs, I was ready to sneak in the building. I disguised myself as a janitor that does the night shift. I walked all over the place until I found the door that leads to the room I was looking for. The room turned out to have a computer inside of it. I tried accessing it, but it needed a key card swipe before anyone could use it. Once I used the key card to access the computer, I began downloading and reading everything; what I found made me want to puke. Then suddenly, an alarm went off; I escaped immediately after the download was complete. I hid the flash drive in my journal. I ran out the building and managed to give the slip to the Lexco guards the slip; however they wounded me in my leg. I decided to hide in crime alley for the time being. I waited until it was night time in order to travel in the shadows again.

_The rest of this will not be in his journal, but it will explain what happens to him._

When it was night time again, Question decided to head back to base to tell Batman of his discovery. Before he could, he was stabbed by Deathstroke. Question tried to fight him off, but he was too weak from the gunshot in his leg. Deathstroke asked him if he had any last words. Question says, Long live the Anti-Reg movement. Deathstroke stabbed him in the heart and put his body in the trashcan nearby. His body would not be found until tomorrow.


	17. The fastest man alive no more

Flash(Barry Allen) POV

Is what I'm doing the right thing? Ever since I agreed to join Superman in the signing of the SRA, I have become uncertain if what I'm doing is right. I may have been able to get public opinion on superheroes to change after the Gotham explosion, but some are saying that we don't act quick enough to help them now a days. I have been considered the fastest man alive, but people are now saying I'm not fast enough. What's worse is I've been rounding up my friends; I'm responsible for capturing Adam Strange, Vigilante(Greg Saunders), Crimson Avenger, and my most recent capture was Batwoman. I had to arrest them in broad daylight while they were saving lives from criminals that were robbing stores or killing people. I can't say if I feel it was right.

I went back home to Iris and she was taking care of our kids: Dawn and Don Allen. She asked me if everything was ok; I told her that I was fine. In reality, I was not fine. I may be doing good, but is it the right thing? What if this bill is around when my kids grow up, get my powers and decided to be superheroes. They might not agree with it and I can't force them too either.

I decided to talk to my mentor: The Original Flash(Jay Garrick). He's been living at his home in peace alongside his wife. He was alone at this time; his wife went to a museum tour with her friends. I told him about how things have been going and how I've become unsure about myself with this whole SRA thing. He told me about how him and the Justice Society were in the same situation. The difference between that situation and this one is the politician; theirs was truly corrupt in comparison to the one that introduced this one. He did explain that the main reason they retired wasn't because of men like him, but for the people that we are trying to protect. They knew that even if they fought for them(the government) or against them the people we loved would be in danger regardless. Their main focus may have been to fight the good fight, but they would make sure to protect the ones they loved the most.

I tried to call Kid Flash, but he would not answer the phone; my guess is he's busy. When this whole thing started, he joined the SRA without a second thought. He said this was the right thing to do as heroes. I've taught him about the meaning of being the next Flash and being a hero. I think by now I can trust him to do this from now on.

(Location: Central City)

News Reporter: Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today we have a special guest tonight: The Flash. We've know him as the hero of our city for a long time now and we still love him. Now Flash what are you here to talk to us about and will you be attending the charity banquet at the Flash museum.

Flash: Thank you, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing me anymore. To all those watching this broadcast, there is something that I need to tell you. I have always used my powers to protect you and I've always made sure to succeed at my job. When I signed the SRA, I thought that it would help me keep you all safe even more; but I haven't. I may be able to stop criminals, but I've had to hunt down my fellow heroes just to enforce the law made by the people. I can't do that anymore. And I won't fight the will of the people. That's why I'm quitting; I give up. It breaks my heart but there are people that I love and I don't want anything to happen to them. I thank you for this opportunity to speak to you all. As of now, I am the fastest man alive no more.


	18. A Raven Flies Away

Raven's POV

I am alone' I have no friends or family anymore. They have all left me; they are fighting each other. The only reason I stayed with the titans and to make sure that I do not become a pawn of my father, the evil demon Trigon. The last time that we faced him, we managed to win by the skin of our teeth; that was a year ago. Now my friends are fighting each other over human politics. I choose not to get involved with this trivial ideal and I could never bring myself to fight them.

I was handling a demon attack in France with the help of the Sentinels of Magic. Some of my fathers followers were trying to find another way to resurrect Trigon. It was rumored that there were artifacts that could do just that. The sentinels asked me to help them locate the artifacts because I could tell if they could be used to resurrect Trigon or not. It took a few months, but we managed to find the artifacts; they turned out to be fake. It was just a group of cultist that were trying to worship him; they were humans. Once that was taken care of, I went back to Titans tower.

When I arrived to Titans tower, it was surrounded by soldiers. I tried to ask them what they were doing here, but they all pointed their guns at me. Luckily, Kid Flash called them off; he invited me inside for some food. He told me about the members of the Titans who signed the new SRA. He keeps telling me about how much good it's doing and how many criminals that they managed to lock away. I asked him how Nightwing and Beast Boy were; before he could answer, a soldier came by. He told him that "one of them is in the area". He said for me to wait here while he dealt with the problem. I decided to teleport there anyway to assist.

When I arrived, I ran into Beast Boy. I asked him where the enemy was, but he told me that we need to run right now. I teleported him with my powers to the radio station that was nearby. I asked him to tell me about the enemy that was chasing him; he told me that the army is chasing him. I was confused at first; he told me about how the SRA will arrest any heroes that do not register with the government. Before I could ask more, the army announced that they had us surrounded. Beast Boy told me to get out of here while he handled them the army. I tried to stop him, but he ran out to distract them. I was about to escape, but I had to help him.

When I got outside, I saw Beast Boy and Kid Flash fighting each other. Beast Boy fought with all his resolve, but Kid Flash was faster than him. I managed to split them up before any more harm could be done. I tried talking to them, but they both said that this is how things are now. Beast Boy said that Kid Flash and other heroes are now becoming thugs with power working for the government. Kid Flash said that all heroes have to register because the SRA was signed into law; you and Beast Boy need to register now or be arrested. Then the soldiers started pointing guns at us; I used my powers to disable them. Before I could convince them to stop this, Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and began charging them. I tried restraining him, but he still kept fighting. I could not hurt him nor could I hurt Kid Flash. Then out of nowhere a gunshot was fired; the shot hit Beast Boy and killed him.

I grabbed Beast Boy before he fell to the ground. The gunshot was fired by a sniper; Kid Flash was angry because he did not order the shot to be fired. Kid Flash tried to apologize to me, but I could not take it anymore. I got angry and used my full powers on everybody around here. I started hitting them with their tanks, turned their guns against them. My powers were out of control to the point where I could almost feel my father take over. I only stopped once I saw Beast Boy's body almost getting damaged by the rubble I was creating from my powers. I stopped and grabbed Beast Boy's body; I also noticed the damage that I caused in the area and the people I killed. Kid Flash tired to talk to me, but I would not listen; I decided to teleport away.

I took Beast Boy's body to my favorite spot outside the city; it was a mountain area with a lot of grass. I choose to bury him here since we would both hang out here when we had free time. I thought of him as a fool at first, but over time I began to love him; now I can no longer be with him. I gave him one final kiss before i buried him; i picked some flowers for him to leave at his grave.

This SRA thing is wrong; I could never fight for the government if it meant my friends could die. And I can't risk hurting my friends if they support it. I already caused misery for being the bridge that could bring Trigon here; I won't be the bridge of my own friends destruction. I have to go some place where I can't hurt my friends or go out of control with my powers.


	19. You're not a hero

Stargirl's POV

Being a hero is so awesome now; at first I did it to piss off my step dad, but now I'm really enjoying it. Now everybody is starting to notice me; I'm becoming more popular than Supergirl. Ever since she refused to sign the SRA, public opinion has gone down toward her; it has now become my time to shine. I've managed to stop criminals and capture any unregistered heroes while at the same time become a big star. The only thing that bugs me right now is my idiotic step dad. He thinks that he can still follow me around and protect me when I don't need it anymore.

(In the New York City)

S.T.R.I.P.E: You seem to be enjoying the fame.

Stargirl: You make it sound like I shouldn't.

S.T.R.I.P.E: I'm not, but it doesn't hurt to be modest. I mean Supergirl….

Stargirl: Is a criminal and a traitor to the people. She refused to sign the SRA paperwork and is now a fugitive. That's why we're here. We've been given reports that she's here. We need to find her and arrest her.

S.T.R.I.P.E: I don't think she's a criminal. None of the ones that refused to sign the SRA are criminals. They are just misguided and confused. I'm sure they will understand.

Stargirl: They are criminals Pat. They did not follow the will of the people. The broke the law. It's our job to arrest them.

S.T.R.I.P.E: I'm just saying that we…

Stargirl: There is no we anymore. I'm an adult now. If you're just going to be soft about this then go back to base. I don't need you to protect me anymore.

(Stargirl flies away)

S.T.R.I.P.E: I just want you to be safe.

(Stargirl flies around the city looking for Supergirl. She finds her at the Statue of Liberty)

Stargirl: Well, Well, Well, look who we have here.

Supergirl: I don't have time for this Stargirl.

Stargirl: Oh yes we do. You are an unregistered superhero who broke the law. I'm here to bring you in.

Supergirl: Let's not kid ourselves here. You know I can kick your butt in a heartbeat. Now go away.

Stargirl: You know I can't do that. You're under arrest here. Once you're out of the way, everyone will be looking to me as the it girl hero.

Supergirl: So thats why you signed the SRA. You think that by becoming a licensed hero you can be better than me. You know something Stargirl, you could be better than me. You have so much potential yet you waste it on trying to be better than me. You say that you can be better than me but you can't with that attitude you have. You basically act like a thug. You're no real hero.

(Stargirl blast her with her staff. Supergirl deflects it and they begin to fight. Supergirl punches her in the gut, but Stargirl manages to hit her in the face. Then they take this battle into the sky. Supergirl tries to take away the staff, but to no avail. Then Stargirl kicks her in the eyes. That does not stop her. She uses her ice breath to freeze her and the staff, thus making her fall into the surrounding ocean. Then S.T.R.I.P.E arrives to stop/arrest Supergirl.)

Supergirl: I was wondering where you were.

S.T.R.I.P.E: I hope you don't take this personal Supergirl. I still consider you and the others heroes. However, you need to sign the SRA paperwork or be arrested.

Supergirl: Looks like you will have to arrest me.

(They begin to fight. S.T.R.I.P.E is a match for Supergirl, but she still has the upper hand. Supergirl manages to damage the armor enough to keep him grounded. Then she uses her heat vision to take apart the arms of the suit without hurting him. Then Stargirl comes out of the water. She begins using her powers to make a supercharged orb of light. The brightness gets the attention of S.T.R.I.P.E and Supergirl)

S.T.R.I.P.E: What are you doing? Thats too dangerous to use.

Stargirl: She can take it. She's not a human. And you know what: I'm the it girl hero as of now.

S.T.R.I.P.E: Stargirl, no.

(She releases the blast on top of Supergirl. But S.T.R.I.P.E kicks her away from the blast; S.T.R.I.P.E gets hit with it instead.)

Stargirl: PAT!

(The blast managed to severely burn him and completely destroy the suit protecting him)

S.T.R.I.P.E: This is what…...happens when you're not careful.

Stargirl: It's ok. You'll be fine. We can stop her. We can be the heroes.

S.T.R.I.P.E: Look around you. See what you have done.

(The entire island where the Statue of Liberty is was half destroyed by the blast. No one was hurt. However, the upper section of the Statue of Liberty was destroyed.

S.T.R.I.P.E: This is not what a hero does. The way you are now: You're not a hero.

(S.T.R.I.P.E dies from his burns. Supergirl saw and heard the whole thing from a distance.)

Supergirl: I don't think any of us are heroes anymore.


	20. An Outsiders regret

Metamorpho's POV

All of this is my fault. I am the reason they are gone; the people living in downtown Gotham, Katana, Geo-Force, and Halo are all dead. I can barely look at myself in a mirror without seeing myself as a killer to my own friends. They all recommended that we call Batman in to help us fight the Joker, but I said we could handle this ourselves. When we made it there, I acted rash; I choose to ignore the Joker's warning. I thought by sneaking into the building by becoming water vapor and sneak inside. When I arrived, the hostages were already dead. The Joker said he had a camera in every inch of the building. They were intended for Batman, but I made it easier for him. I was wondering how that was even possible since there is no way he could have seen me as water vapor. He said the camera's he stole were from Checkmate; they can detect any form of bio signature. He figured he would kill the hostages for a laugh thanks to him

He sent his goons to attack me. I fought them off in anger because of what happened. Then out of nowhere, my team(Katana, Geo-Force, and Halo) came to back me up. I managed to take out most of his goons; but they all managed to get up in an instant. Joker explained that the cameras were not the only thing he stole from Checkmate; he stole special steroids that they were working on in a lab. While we were still fighting, I noticed that the bomb Joker had was set to go off; the Joker even said that he did not set it off yet. The worse part of this is the bomb only has seconds to go off. I tried to warn them, but it was too late; the bomb exploded destroying everyone here.

I managed to survive, but the others did not. I tried to find the bodies of my friends; but I only found scorched and dead bodies. All of this was my fault.

When the SRA was passed into law, I felt that this was the only way for me to atone for what I've done. Black Lightning tried to stop me saying it wasn't my fault,, but i knew that this was the right thing to do after what happened in Gotham.

When I joined, they taught me how to better myself and how to handle situations the right way when confronting criminals. I felt a peace knowing that I was doing the right thing thing. Superman even said I was becoming a true hero too. Then my first assignment was given to me: convince the rest of the Outsiders( Black Lightning, Windfall, Doctor Light(Kimiyo Hoshi), Technocraft, and Jade) to sign the SRA.

When I arrived at our HQ, they were all waiting for me. I told them that the SRA is not all bad. It gives the chance to exercise our powers the right way and give us increased trust amongst the people. I thought the Outsiders could use that in order to gain trust to the people after what happened in Gotham. Black Lightning said that the SRA is a form of Jim crow for Superheroes; he said that they were all going to join Batman in fighting it. I knew that by going against the SRA it would cause the same tragedy in Gotham all over again; we have it in us to be the heroes that the people want us to be by doing this. I managed to convince Technocraft and Windfall to come with me. I gave Black Lightning, Jase, and Doctor Light one last chance to sign the SRA, but they used their powers to blind us and escaped. However,I knew that would happen and placed soldiers in our secret entrances and exits. They tried to fight them off, but we had the upper hand with the extra man power. I managed to stop them before they could cause any damage to Gotham

When we arrived back at Washington DC, the people surrounding the White House were cheering for us. They saw us as heroes again by just signing a piece of paper and from stopping anymore destruction. I also heard that crime managed to go down in other parts of the US thanks to the SRA heroes. I know that their are some who would disagree with what we're doing, but I know this is the right path. We have to gain the public's trust in us again. As heroes, we have the responsibility to do what is right and to protect the people. We need to show them that we have their best interests at heart. This is how I plan to make up for what happened in Gotham. I will become a hero of justice for the people


	21. The Fate of the world

Dr Fate's POV

The world is on the brink of destruction and I can't do anything about it. Ever since the SRA was signed into law, I have been monitoring events of my former allies. I have been watching my allies fight each other all across the USA. While some believe that they must follow the law, others believe that this law is unjustifiable. I personally do not care for such a trifle. I must focus on making sure the magical world is kept stable before I bother myself with this conflict. I am a lord of order above all else; I intend to keep it that way

I have been asked by both sides for assistance in this matter, but I do not wish to harm them after all we've been through together. In order to prevent anyone from bothering me, I teleported my tower to the highest point in the Himalaya mountains in order to avoid them. If they ever found it, I would simply use my most powerful spells to protect the tower from them.

While I was looking through the nexus, I was called by a fellow magic user: Zatanna. She asked me to help her find the person behind the whole SRA nonsense. I told her that I wanted nothing to do with this war what so ever. She tried persuading to help her in finding out if it was a magical force at work; I assured her if it was then I would be helping her. I asked her to leave.

When she left, I decided to take a look at what the future may hold for her and everyone else if the conflict continues. When I looked into the future, I saw: more heroes falling, the deaths of countless innocents, the whole world getting involved, and finally the shadow of a man who was in control of this whole charade coming out on top of us. I am not sure what this vision means, but I cannot allow it to come to pass.

I used my powers to summon those that would be helpful to stop this from coming to pass: Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Wonder Women, Donna Troy, Wonder Girl, Aquaman, Aqualad, and Red Tornado. I tried to get Raven, but I cannot find her at the moment. I shared my findings with them and they agreed to help. We decided to watch how the war played out first and then strike. All I can say is that the Fate of the world may depend on us.


	22. Operation: Take back Watchtower

The war has been going on for months now and both sides seem to be at a stalemate. While public opinion of the SRA has declined, there are people who still believe that it is necessary. The members of Batman have suffered the most casualties by the heroes of the SRA. However, Batman has a plan that will cripple the forces of the SRA: taking back the Watchtower.

Batman has figured out that the forces have been using the watchtower main teleporter system as a way to transport heroes and SRA hero capture squads all around the US. However, the place has been occupied by soldiers and heroes; there are too many people inside for their current forces to take them on. Batman's plan was to thin out their forces by sending them to multiple locations around the US. They already have distractions ready for them; Batman managed to hack the computers at the Hall of Justice which can connect to the watchtower. His goal is to send false reports that are stating that their allies are revealing themselves around the US; this would make them scatter their forces enough to make it easier to infiltrate the Watchtower. He will be sending to infiltrate the watchtower: Nightwing, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Robin, Static,Wildcat, and Huntress.

When the plan was set into motion, Batman managed to scatter 70% of the SRA forces in the US; according to his scans, only 50 soldiers, Plastic Man, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Mister Terrific were in the Watchtower. He then used the Bat Computer to send in his forces.

Static and Robin were sent to the location where the soldiers stayed. Robin used a sonic emitter to stun them. Static used his powers to disable all their weapons and knock them all out. Robin then tied each of them up and had Batman teleport them off the Watchtower.

In another part of the Watchtower, Green Arrow and Black Canary were fighting Hawkman and Hawkgirl; Hawkman and Hawkgirl had the advantage since they could both fly. Black Canary tried using her Canary cry to knock them out, but they managed to dodge it. Green Arrow kept using his arrows, but they kept missing their marks. Hawkman managed to hit Green Arrow with his mace. However, the arrows that Green Arrow shot were really loud sonic emitters; Black Canary used her powers to increase the sound in order to make sure they really knock them out. Then Green Arrow used a special restraining arrow to hold them together.

Nightwing was busy fighting off Plastic Man. While Nightwing managed to dodge most of his stretchy punches, he then gets captured by his stretchy feet. However, Nightwing has a special freeze grenade that can be used on Plastic Man without killing him. The grenade works and Nightwing manages to break free.

Wildcat was facing off against Mister Terrific(Michael Holt); Huntress was facing off against special robots that were under his control. Huntress used her crossbow to hit each of the robots with as special emp wave to take them all down. Wildcat had the upperhand against Mister Terrific, but the mask he was using found all of Wildcat's weak spots and he managed hit each one. Then Huntress used a special emp dart on Mister Terrific's mask causing his it to scramble all his data; Huntress then walked up to him and knocked him out. Wildcat thought that was unfair since it was his fight.

Once they rounded up every hero on the Watchtower, Batman had them teleported in front of the White House. Batman then had Nightwing implant a special flash drive that would cause all the functions the Watchtower to shutdown and reset themselves. It allowed Batman to have complete control of the Watchtower and all original codes were changed to fit for members of his movement only. He also had a special Kryptonite shielding put in place to prevent Superman or Power Girl from getting in from the outside. With the Watchtower under their control, Batman could set his plan into motion: set free every hero who defied the SRA free.

Even though this was a victory in terms of strategy, it was a defeat in terms of popularity. Batman's plan has caused some parts of the US to believe that he is now going to use the Watchtower to stage some sort of attack on the White House. Superman assured the people that him and the heroes that are working with the government will make sure that nothing bad will happen to them. If Batman does anything then they will be here to protect them.

Percentage of people that support the SRA: 52%

Percentage of people who are against the SRA: 48%


	23. Green Lantern: Secret Mission

_This story takes place after the "SRA UN Conference._

When the SRA UN Conference took place, it managed to settle down the fears of many different countries in the world. The SRA heroes have been helping other countries with crime even before the SRA was signed into law. They have stopped criminals, terrorist, and even supervillains from causing harm like always. This has caused other countries( I'm not going to say which ones) to adopt the SRA and even support the new JLW (Justice League of the World). Superman has been able to fulfill his duties as a hero and has gotten over with his reluctance about the SRA; he still worries about Batman and the others that have rebelled against the SRA. He also begins to ask, what everyone has been wondering too, where are the Green Lanterns?

When the SRA Conference ended, Green Lanterns were returning from a mission to track down remnants of the Red Lantern and Sinestro Corp. Both Sinestro and Atrocitus were working together to conquer a planet that had a special crystal that could help destroy the Green and Blue Lantern members. The Corps fought to ensure that neither side got the crystal; there were casualties on both sides. Luckily, the Guardians managed to make a deal with the Star Sapphire Corp in order to end the fighting. The battle lasted for 2 months. The crystal was found and destroyed; both Atrocitus and Sinestro were arrested for their crimes. The danger was over after a while and everyone could go back to their sectors; John was asked to stay behind on Oa to insure that there were no more problems.

Superman greeted them once they arrived at the Watchtower; they were surprised to see so many soldiers and new staff members on the Watchtower. He told them about Gotham, the SRA, and Batman and other heroes rebelling; he's doing what he can to get all the captured heroes free from prison for not registering. Hal was reluctant to sign the document at first, but did it in order to get public opinion on superheroes on track. Kyle and Guy though the act was stupid and refused to sign it; this caused soldiers to point their guns. Before Kyle could do anything, his ring pulled him back to Oa; the same thing happened to Hal and Guy.

When they arrived on Oa, John was in the Guardian Chambers like the rest of them. Before anyone could get a word in, their rings were confiscated from them. The Guardians explained that they did not want them to participate in this matter concerning their home planet; they thought it would lead to a similar incident like Sinestro. As of now, none of them could go back to earth. The only exceptions were Jade and Alan Scott; their powers came from the Starheart and they aren't members of the Corps.

Hal, like the rest, thought this was unfair since they should be helping people on earth like they're suppose to. Kyle thought so to, but they should be doing something to stop the SRA from happening. John sided with Kyle; he thought the SRA would be put in the wrong hands at any given point of its existence. Guy didn't care about it, but would join the heroes that signed it. This only proved the guardians right about how letting them go back to earth would only cause them to fight each other or cause one of them to use the power rings the wrong way when enforcing the law. They decided to put them under a special house arrest on Oa for the time being.

Once Hal and the others were taken to special facilities that would accommodate them while they were under house arrest, the Guardians began their next piece of business: Sinestro and Atrocitus. They were trying to determine what to do with them: execute them or lock them up. Then a prison guard came to them with news; both Atrocitus and Sinestro are dead. Out of nowhere, their heads exploded. Scans have shown that there were bombs set in their brains. The technology that was used for the bombs were a combination of Apokolips and Earth technology. The Guardians thought that it was impossible, since all Apokolips technology was destroyed after Darkseid's last invasion of earth. The guardians knew that this matter had to be investigates quickly. They decided to release the Hal, Kyle, Guy, and John from their "house arrest". They were allowed to return to earth on the condition that they do not fight for either side of the conflict involving their friends. They have to investigate how Apokolips technology fell into human hands like that and stop it. The four agreed to these terms and made a promise to not get involved in the conflict between their pals and to work on this assignment in secret.


	24. King of Atlantis

Aquaman's POV

I am the King of Atlantis. I have a responsibility to protect my people and the oceans. When the SRA was passed into law in the US, I had to resign as a member of the Justice League. Luckily, my resignations was not seen as a problem by the US. I could not hurt my friends over their own beliefs of how they should save the world or help their image in the public eyes. I cannot assist either side because that would only harm the delicate balance and peace with surface-worlders; something that has been hard to keep. I called upon Aqualad(Kaldur'ahm), Aquagirl, Tempest, and Lagoon Boy to return to Atlantis; Lagoon Boy and Aqualad were reluctant at first to rejoin me back at Atlantis and stay out of this conflict. I told them that siding with either side will only cause problems with the surface world; problems that we don't need.

I did however give them missions to investigate things on the surface world regarding the SRA; they have been teaming up with Donna Troy and Wonder Girl too. So far the results have been the same: nothing out of the ordinary. Even with Dr. Fate's vague vision as our motivator to investigate further, we don't have anything new to report.

While I was waiting for any news from my allies, I was in my war chambers talking to my war council. They have reported that Black Manta's forces have been spotted of the oceans nearing Florida. I'm not sure why Black Manta would be attacking at this given time, but I knew we had to make some form of response. Also,we've been given reports of illegal whaling off the coast Japan. I decided to send Aqualad and Tempest to investigate Black Manta but to not engage in a fight with him, while Aquagirl, Lagoon Boy, and I would handle the whaling problem.

Once the three of us arrived of the coast of Japan, we saw the boats that were carrying the whales. I had Aquagirl destroy all the chains that were binding the whales, while Lagoon Boy and I were focusing on knocking out the whalers. It was easy for Lagoon boy to stop them since he made his body like a puffer fish and overpowered them. I managed to knock them out with just a few punches. Once we took care of the Whalers, we freed the whales back into the wild. I communicated with them to tell them to be more careful in this area.

Once we arrived back at Atlantis, I got reports that Aqualad was in the infirmary. We went there to see how he was doing; his whole body was injured. Aqualad explained that while they were investigating, they were attacked by mysterious soldiers wear armor suits that resembled AMAZO. They were attacking them and Black Manta and his forces. They fought with all their resolve, but were no match for this army. Tempest used his powers to send Aqualad far away from the battle since the soldiers began to use a form of freezing technology on them; Tempest was captured along with them. Aqualad also describe that the submarine that the soldiers was a checkmate vessel.

This is an outrage. I will not allow them to take one of my subjects. Then I got a call from Wonder Women. She told me that both Donna Troy has been captured; she described that the soldiers were wearing the same outfits that were the same suits. We both agreed to come up with plans to save them. I am the King of Atlantis; I will not allow them to take my subjects or my allies away.


	25. Metahuman Assault Suit Enhancer

Since the recent events of Batman taking control of the Watchtower, public opinion about the SRA have shown signs of increasing rather than decreasing like it did before. People are beginning to question what Batman intends to do with it since capturing it. Superman and others have tried to retake it again, but they keep failing. THe reason is the tower has high shields and they are laced with a kryptonite energy source so even Superman can't break it.

As for the progress of the SRA, more countries have been adopting the policy and people in other countries are trying to push for it. THis has caused Batman to be extremely careful with his movements and the rest of the heroes that are against the SRA. However, other countries can't afford the manpower to arrest of capture any heroes that are not registered; even the US is having problems. Soldiers are not enough and other SRA heroes are dealing with other problems around the world.

During a press conference, people have been asking what the heroes are planning to do, has batman made a statement, how is the SRA being funded, what is happening to the soldiers fighting heroes, etc. Senator James tells the people that the situation is under control. They have a plan to stop Batman and the rogue heroes. He then made an announcement that the army will no longer be involved in capturing unregistered heroes anymore. Since other countries are do not want to waste their armies like that since adopting the SRA, the US plans to do the same. However, they do have a plan.

General Eiling and a platoon of soldiers then walk on to the platform. The Senator has announced that Eiling and a few select soldiers will be piloting a new kind of suit to capture the heroes and fight villains at the same time; it is called the Metahuman Assault Suit Enhancer. With the help of Lexco, S.T.A.R Labs, few financial backers, and really smart "scientist"; this suit will be used as another means of fighting those who resist the SRA and capture any criminals that plague the streets.

Then they bring up a monitor to demonstrate the suit's power. In a part of New York, Killer Frost and Captain Cold are working together to rob a bank. They have managed to freeze all the police and security guards. Then out of nowhere, two soldiers are in front of them. They activate the suits; they are in the form of a badge for them to activate. The badge covers the men in armor. Killer Frost and Captain Cold tried to freeze them, but the suits managed to protect the soldiers from the frost. Then the soldiers used the suits powers; it scanned the threats and made adjustments for them to handle the situation. They pointed their hands at the two villains and fired a powerful heat ray at them. It managed to cripple the villains and prevent them from using their powers/gadgets.

General Eiling told them that he and selected few will pilot the suits and use them to defend people with the help of the registered heroes and arrest any of the unregistered heroes. THey even plan to use the suits on their counterassault on the Watchtower. The suits will be supplied to those that have adopted the SRA in their countries as a method to fight crime and capture any unregistered vigilantes in their countries. This made the people applauded in relief at knowing that this will be their new savior.

Unknown to the public, the footage that they saw was edited. The soldiers in the suits were there, but it wasn't just Captain Cold and Killer Frost they were fighting; it was the Wonder Twins,Apache Chief, and Robin. They had already defeated the ice duo, but the soldiers arrived to arrest them. THey managed to prevent Apache Chief from using his powers. Jayna turned into gorilla while Zan turned into wave. The soldiers used the suits to counter their powers to and defeated them. Robin fought with all his resolve but none of his gadgets worked. The soldiers then used the suits to contain them.

They were all taken to a special Checkmate facility. Waller ordered that Captain Cold, Robin, and the Wonder Twins to be taken to the cells were the rest of the heroes and villains are being kept. She ordered that Apache Chief and Killer Frost be taken to the special room. This room contained some of the heroes and villains that have been captured over the course of this war. They have been experimented on to see what makes them tick and adapt their powers to the suits. The scientists that are apart of this includes: Dr. Psycho, Hugo Strange, Mister Freeze, Ultra-Humanite( he has an explosive in his head like the suicide squad), and Lex Luthor(he is only a brain now; Checkmate took away his body).


	26. Meeting with the Senator

At the house of Senator James, he was getting up from his bed. He turned on the television, while he got into the shower. Once he got out, he listened to his voice mail. When he arrived into the kitchen, Batman was sitting in a chair waiting for him. He told him that they had some business they needed to talk about.

James: I assume you're not here to register.

Batman: Never! I did some research about Senator. Served as a member of a rescue division to save POWs. Fought a few battles against terrorist. Serverved for 10 years until you went back to college to earn a degree in law. A few years later, became a senator.

James: You did your homework. I assume you know more, but I don't think you're here to tell me my lifes story.

Batman: I want to know where you put them.

James: If you mean your allies, then I can't tell you that. But I can assure you that they are being taken care of. I even told the guards watching them that they were not allowed to take away their mask or harm them in any way.

Batman: Why do I get the feeling you're lying.

James: I'm not! The SRA was designed to help you, not hurt you. Believe me when I say, the one I came up with is better than the alternative that almost came to pass. I assume you know what I'm talking about.

Batman: When the Justice League fought against Darkseid's invasion that happened a few years ago, a lot of damage was caused. The result was from us fighting them off. We won the battle, but many people lost their lives in the process. While in recovery, the Society planned on using the monuments in Dc for a plot to take over the US. We stopped them, but a lot of homes were destroyed in the process. Even though we managed to fix the monuments, public opinion about us got worse.

James: Then one of my fellow Senators, Connie Burns, wanted to blame the entire incident on the Justice League since you didn't act quickly; she even tried to make you all the real problem. She proposed a plan for experimental robots made by a company to track down and capture all villains and heroes. She believe if both sides were eliminated, then there would peace in America and the world; she even took this to the UN. I had to stop her. So I proposed the SRA. Batman, I'm grateful to you and the Justice League for what you've done for this country and the world, but you need to understand that this is the only way to keep you all out of jail and not be treated like criminals.

Batman: Then why are they being experimented on.

James: What are you talking about.

Batman: Before my friend the Question was killed, he left me a flash drive about some data he found. Whenever any hero or villain is captured, they get experimented on. I know Superman and the others don't know, but that leaves you and the rest of your allies from Checkmate.

James: That's impossible! I ordered that they be treated fairly. And Checkmate was shut down a long time ago.

Batman: Then I suggest you check this out for yourself. Now I'm going to save them. If I find you're lying to me about not knowing anything about this, I'm coming for you.

Batman used a smoke pellet to escape. James was surprised to hear what Batman told him and decided to investigate this himself. He then noticed that Batman left him a map to the location of Checkmate and a few other facilities. He then called for his car and decided to go check it out.

**Thank you for anyone who has been giving me support, reviews, or favorited/followed this story. The next chapter will be about Superman's team vs Batman's team. I will do my very best to describe fights in the next few chapters. Also, some heroes are going to die; not by another heroes hand by the way. If you want to save a certain hero, you have to let me know; and you can't say save them all. Its not that I hate any of them, but in a war of any kind someone is going to die.**


	27. The battle between factions begins

While he was in the Watchtower, Batman has been assembling a group to help rescue all the superheroes that have been captured over the course of the civil war. Thanks to the help of Catwoman stealing some data from a checkmate facility, they know the location; its on a small island located of the coast of Florida. The island has said to be hidden from normal radar or sight because of a cloaking device. Luckily Batman managed to figure out where it is and has made plans to make sure that him and his team can get in and save everyone. However, he would send another team to the secret lab that checkmate is using to experiment on heroes and villains that have peaked their interest. The ones that are going to the prison are: Batman, Nightwing, Wildcat, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Huntress, Catwoman, Static, Creeper, and Black Canary. The group who would rescue the heroes being experimented on in the lad are: Superboy,Gear, Argent, Bumblebee, and Arsenal. Batgirl would remain in the Watchtower and keep track of things for everyone.

At the prison facility, Batman and his team began to search the facility only to find it abandoned. Batgirl, via communicator, told them that the place was abandoned. She continued to look hack the server to make sure that its true. Then she realized that this island that they were on was the prison, but it belonged to Lexco. Batgirl wanted to teleport everyone out since this might have been a trap, but her signal was cut off. Before Batman could do anything, Superman arrived; he was with: Cyborg, Kid Flash, Metamorpho, SHAZAM, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Firestorm, Power Girl, and Star Girl. Then a few S.T.A.R Labs ships appeared from the skies; they had the soldiers in the new suits and a few other heroes waiting on standby

Superman: Hello Batman!

Batman: Hello Superman! Where is everyone?

Superman: They're fine. But we need to talk. I managed to convince the senator and the government to give you all a chance at amnesty.

Batman: You want us to surrender to them. Typical boy scout; always have to follow orders without thinking about the consequences. You do realize that they'll just arrest us and say to the people that they have given us amnesty when in reality they will throw us in jail.

Superman: They won't do that. I was given their word that you all would be given amnesty, but you had to give up being heroes all together; the same goes for the others that are locked up underground. Batman, its the only way I can save you all. You know I didn't like this registration thing anymore than you did; but I had to think of the people. They don't want us going around as vigilantes that go against the law and do not have their best interest at heart. We all want to protect them just as much as you do. Please just give me sometime to work things out; we don't have to do this.

Batman then gave Superman a handshake and said that he had 2 hours; Superman was grateful that Batman finally listened. However, Batman's glove placed a chip on Superman's hand. The chip gave Superman an electric shock that contained Kryptonite inside of it. Batman used this as an opportunity to knock him out. This caused the heroes to finally clash; the battle has finally


	28. Hero Jail Break

After Batman managed to immobilize Superman, his group began to fight with the SRA heroes and their entire forces. It seemed one sided, until Batgirl teleported robots that were equipped to fight the heroes that were not in his side; they were created by Wayne Enterprises in secret. They would fight off all the incoming soldiers that were in the MASE suits. It was a frenzy out there and so far both sides were tied at the moment.

Batman was busy trying to get to the central control room located on the island. Batgirl managed to find out that the only way to release the captive heroes is through the central control room. However, it was hard to get there since some of the soldiers were blocking his way. Lucky for him, he's using an enhanced batsuit that is capable for going one on one with Superman so he has shot.

Batman began to fight back as hard as he could to get to that control room. He managed to disable the soldiers with his bat gloves that were fitted with an EMP. Then out of nowhere, General Eiling came to face him.

Eiling: So you finally shown your true colors. I've never trusted you Batman

Batman: The feeling is mutual Eiling. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my friends to free.

Eiling: You know I won't let that happen. And since Superman is out, he won't be able to stop me when I kill you; when you're dead, the rebellion you started will fall.

Batman and Eiling began to clash in their suits. Batman managed to hold his own with Eiling and fight on a fair playing field. However, he had to dodge most of his bullets since guns were equipped to Eiling's suit. Batman used his gadgets to cripple Eiling, but more soldiers backed him up and surrounded Batman with guns.

Eiling: Give it up Batman; you've lost. Now tell your friends to surrender and I may let you live.

Batman: Eiling, you were a general who managed to outwit a terrorist group a long time ago. You made it look like you were being bombarded, but in reality you surrounded them. Don't you think I know your tricks.

Eiling: Just because you researched my files doesn't mean you can stop your own defeat.

Batman: I may not right now, but luckily I have friends who are willing to help me

Eiling looked behind him and noticed all the heroes that were captured are now free from their cells; the heroes consisted of: Mas y Menos, Hotspot, Terra, Blue Devil, Black Lightning, Doctor Light, Robin, the Wonder Twins, Swamp Thing, Vixen, Mirage, Kid Devil, Bunker, Thunder and Lightning, and Bushido.

Unknown to Eiling, Batman assigned Catwoman to break everyone out through the control center. She was teleported with Batman's group, but to a different location. She was given instruction by Batgirl on how to release all the heroes from their cells. Luckily none of the villains that were kept here were release either. With all the captured heroes freed from their cells, the fight was in the favor of Batman for now at least.


	29. Clash of the Titans

Batman: Batgirl, we've managed to get everyone out. Teleport us out of here.

Batgirl: Alright, just give me a few minutes too…..oh no. Someone managed to hack my system; I can teleport things in but I can't teleport anyone out.

Batman: Can you find out who it is and stop them.

Batgirl: Hang on! Ok, I can't hack them. You need stop the ones who are blocking me from getting you all out of there. From what I can tell the ones that are blocking me are Cyborg, Aztec, and Mr. Terrific. You have to stop them if you want me to get you all out of here.

Batman: Black Lightning, take a group and find Aztec. (On a communicator) Green Arrow, get who ever you can and find Mr. Terrific. (On a communicator) Nightwing, I'm sending you Robin and the rest of the Titans to you; find Cyborg.

On another part of the facility, Nightwing and Static are fighting off some of the soldiers. Nightwing updated the situation to Static and they agreed to work together to find Cyborg. While they were looking, the ran into the titans that were captured. They began fighting reinforcements that were coming from the ships, but they managed to fight them off with the help of the Batbots.

While they continued fighting, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Pantha, Starfire, and Jericho appeared; they had a few MASE pilots with them.

Nightwing: So here we are again. You gonna try and convince us to surrender.

Cyborg: Not this time NIghtwing; you all are going back to your cells.

Kid Flash: By order of the SRA, you are all under arrest.

Static: Is that the same attitude you had when Beast Boy was killed?

Cyborg: We didn't want that to happen. He was our friend too.

Nightwing: With they way you guys are now, you can't be considered his friend.

Nightwing and Robin tried using emp's on Cyborg, but Starfire managed to blast them with her star-bolts. Jericho tried to take over Hotspot, but Static managed to electrocute him before he could do anything. Nightwing then ejected some rocks for Terra to use; she managed to make them into a hammer. Pantha then began to fight against Robin; she had the upper hand since she managed to use her claws to break most of Robins gadgets. Things got worse when the MASE pilots managed to back her up. Luckily, Mirage used her powers to make them think that they're suits were shut down and that they were being attacked by bat-bots. Kid Flash was battling against Nightwing in a fist fight. Kid Flash had the upper hand since he was punching Nightwing at top speed. Unfortunately for him, Mirage used her powers on him to make him think he was paralyzed. Pantha and Starfire were fighting Robin and Terra at the same time. However, Mas y Menos had a freeze grenade and put both of them on ice. Cyborg tried calling in reinforcements, but Mas y Menos managed to stop him by placing multiple EMPs on his back; this cause Cyborg to shut down.

Nightwing: I'm sorry everyone. If it makes you feel better, we never blamed you for joining the wrong side in this case.

Robin: Mirage, put them in a trance so they don't wake up for a while.

Mirage: Ok!

Terra: Looks like we have company.

Hotspot: I say we take them down.

Static: I guess we have no choice. Lets hope this will all be worth it in the end.

Nightwing: It will! I know it will all work out. Titans, go!


	30. I want to be a man

While both sides were fighting with all their resolves, the one faction that was right now dominating is Batman's rebellion. Wildcat was taking down most of the MASE suit pilots with his own fist. H would even use the environment to his advantage. While he was fighting, SHAZAM flew right in front of him.

Wildcat: Well, well, well, if it isn't the kid in a man's body.

SHAZAM: I'm SHAZAM. Now I'm going to have to ask you to surrender Wildcat.

Wildcat: Why did you join this fight kid? You could have easily hidden who you are and not get arrested. Is it because SUperman told you to do this.

SHAZAM: It was my decision. Stop treating me like a kid.

Wildcat: You are a kid; you just have the body of an adult. You have a long way to go before you understand what it means to be a man. Even if you have that wisdom stuff when you become one, its not even real.

SHAZAM: Shut up! I want to be a man. Everytime I turn into this, its my chance at being a man. All I want to do is show the world I'm not just a kid. I signed up for this to help people, gain their trust, show them they don't have to fear me. What have you, Batman, and the others been doing; acting like vigilantes. You no longer think about what the people want. At first I did sign up because Superman asked me too; but, I'm doing this because its my way of being a man.

The two began to clash fist to fist; SHAZAM did not use any of his other powers. Wildcat had the upper hand since he was trained to fight against people like him and had boxing skills to. He was dominating SHAZAM at first, but he managed to turn the tables. He began to punch faster, hit harder, and managed to best Wildcat in the end. He pushed him back with his fist to a wall and kept punching him. Wildcat tried to recuperate, but SHAZAM would not let him. It took one more punch to finally take down Wildcat. MASE suit pilots arrived on the scene.

SHAZAM: Restrain Wildcat! Make sure he doesn't escape.

MASE pilot: Yes sir!

SHAZAM: I don't know if you can hear me, but this is my resolve to be a man. I want to be the hero the people want me to be. I have to put their interest at heart. To me, a man's duty is to help protect the people and think of their best interest above all else.

Wildcat: If that's what you think, then you may become one some day.

SHAZAM flew away to help capture other heroes and defeat the bat-bots. Even though he won the fight, he still felt regret for what happened. However, he knew that he needed to grow up if he ever wanted to be the man he told Wildcat that he wants to be.


	31. Blue Beetle's Betrayl

Blue Beetle's POV

Ever since I got these powers, I have always done my best to do good and live up to Ted Kord's(the second Blue Beetle) legacy. He may not have had the scarab since he could not get it to work for him, but he had heart. He would do the right thing and fight crime in order to protect others. The only question I wish I could ask him is: Would he have signed the SRA papers.

When it came out, I was not sure if I should fight for it or against it at first. However, I saw on tv that a lot of people were starting to hate us because of the incident in Gotham. This made public opinion turn against us even more. When I saw Superman and the others sign the document, I thought that people would still hate us; I was wrong. People started to love them again because they now had the consent of the people to save lives; they saw them as heroes instead of vigilantes. After thinking about it for sometime, I decided to go ahead and join Superman and the other heroes that signed the papers.

The main reason I decided to sign the up for this was to prevent another REACH incident from happening. Since the scarab originally came from them, they were able to control it and me for a while. Luckily, the justice league stopped the REACH invasion and saved me from being their puppet.

Since signing the SRA, I have been able to still do good for others. I could fight crime, save lives, and be the hero. However, there were some who thought of me not being a real hero because I signed the SRA. They have said that I have either acted too slowly or I've only made things worse.

While I was patrolling the city, I saw Mirage fighting off some criminals that were robbing the bank. The people thanked her, but I had to come and arrest her for not signing the SRA. I had back up to come and get her and it was an easy capture. She put up a fight, but I managed to see through her illusions. However, people thought it was wrong for me to arrest her since she did not do anything wrong; they even started throwing trash at me for following the SRA. The worse part of it was they were calling me a government puppet; part of me knew they were right.

(The present day. Blue Beetle was on board one of the ships; he was assigned to protect Mr. Terrific from any heroes that were on board. The he got a call from General Eiling to meet him in the hanger to help detain Batwoman)

General Eiling: Alright Blue Beetle, help me take her to one of our cells.

Batwoman: If you think I'll just rot in one of your cells then you are sadly mistaken. You might as well kill me.

General Eiling: (pulling out a gun and pointing it to her head) That can be arranged. I never liked your type anyway.

Blue Beetle: Hold on! We're suppose to detain her, not kill her.

General Eiling: Quiet kid! You work for the government and me. You heroes may not kill but soldiers do. Besides, I already spilled blood on that Beast Boy kid.

Blue Beetle: What! I thought it was a sniper that fired without orders.

General Eiling: Nope! I gave that sniper the order to kill him. He had confidential information that would have taken down the SRA. Besides, I never liked him or his former teammates the Doom Patrol; they were one of the first heroes to be arrested and taken to another facility to be detained.

Blue Beetle: What facility? This is the only place where unregistered heroes and villains were being taken.

General Eiling: Theres a lot you don't know and a lot I won't tell you kid. Now shut up while I take this criminal down

Blue Beetle: I don't think so!

(He punches General Eiling in the face knocking him out. Some of the other soldiers tried to arrest him, but he used a sonic emitter to knock them out too. He then freed Batwoman)

Batwoman: Thanks! So what made you want to do that?

Blue Beetle: I realized that there are somethings that are more important; like knowing to do the right thing. I see you're here to take down Mister Terrific.

Batwoman: It was working on a way to get him with Green Arrow and Black Canary, but I guess I wanted to do it my way. Didn't count on you saving me.

The two went to the bridge of the ship and knocked out Mister Terrific and the others that were there too. Blue Beetle used the scarab to hack the entire ship and put it under his control. Batwoman contacted Batman and told him about the development.


End file.
